1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reactive novel compound, a charge transporting film, a photoelectric conversion device, and an electrophotographic photoreceptor using the compound, a method of producing an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus has the following configuration and process in general.
That is, the surface of an electrophotographic photoreceptor is charged with a predetermined polarity and potential by a charger, an electrostatic latent image is formed by selectively erasing the surface of the charged electrophotographic photoreceptor by image exposure, the latent image is then developed as a toner image by attaching a toner to the electrostatic latent image by using a developing unit, and then an image which is formed by transferring the toner image to a transfer medium by using a transfer unit is discharged.
As the electrophotographic photoreceptor, electrophotographic photoreceptors (inorganic photoreceptors) using inorganic photoconductive materials such as selenium, a selenium-tellurium alloy, a selenium-arsenic alloy, and cadmium sulfide have been known in the related art. However, in recent years, organic photoreceptors using organic photoconductive materials that have great advantages in terms of low costs, manufacturability, and disposal property have been predominantly used, and there is a suggestion about improving strength of the electrophotographic photoreceptor by providing a protective layer on the surface of the electrophotographic photoreceptor.